User talk:Aleal
Superman connections You are the king. That is all. -- Scott (talk) 02:02, 27 June 2006 (UTC) :That is crazy awesome. -- Danny (talk) 02:08, 27 June 2006 (UTC) ::And I'm not done yet (including a couple of bit players in Dreamchild and Witches who respectively played Lex Luthor and Jimmy Olsen for the BBC)! I wish I could get my hands on the Sesame Street insert with the animated Superman. I'd like to confirm whether it was Bud Collyer. Andrew Leal (talk) 02:37, 27 June 2006 (UTC) :::Now if we could just get a screenshot of Superman on Sesame Street, I'd be happier than a pig in shit. -- Scott (talk) 04:07, 27 June 2006 (UTC) Character Style Guides For you :) -- Scott (talk) 21:59, 25 June 2006 (UTC) :Yay! I feel loved! And I'm also debating whether to just combine Hot Pink and Dean's Small Orange and Small Purple into one "Little Anythings" page (since that seems to be the official umbrella term). And hey, this seems to offer proof that The Mudman did indeed exist as a puppet. (Unless they were also using the style guide to cover characters who existed only in illustrations but followed the basic patterns of the actual Muppets). Andrew Leal (talk) 22:03, 25 June 2006 (UTC) ::I would get behind consolidation in the way of "Little Anythings." ::Also, the Mudman is only shown as a drawing, no puppet. So, I wouldn't say it proves anything, just that it doesn't disprove anything. -- Scott (talk) 22:06, 25 June 2006 (UTC) :::Aha! Still, it's pretty interesting. As is the possibility raised by the guide that someone would want to create Bennett Snerf merchandise. Andrew Leal (talk) 22:10, 25 June 2006 (UTC) ::::Well now, that is interesting. We've got a completely different character on that page. Take a gander. -- Scott (talk) 22:23, 25 June 2006 (UTC) :::::Yeah, there were two versions. A blue monster, played by Nelson I think, and the Lavendar Herbert Birsfoot-esque guy, played by Spinney. Same goes for Arlene Frantic. Andrew Leal (talk) 22:25, 25 June 2006 (UTC) Re:Grandma Flutter Picture Now, that you mention it, I think I vaugely recall reading something about that a while back, but I guess I didn't know / recall the exact details. Thanks for setting me straight on that. I guess just go ahead and delete it, then. George B. (talk) 03:07, 24 June 2006 (UTC) Translations Hey, babe: I like the International category; it's good to have all that stuff in the same place. I had a thought about the Intl Character Variants category... Those articles aren't really about "Variants", in the way that we use that word in other contexts. How would you feel about changing that to "International Translations"? Then we could also include ''Die Muppet Show and any other random translated stuff that comes up in the future. -- Danny (talk) 12:52, 21 June 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, it was just the easiest term I could come up with, and I wanted to go ahead and stick them in one place. There's only five articles now, so it would be an easy switch. I like the idea of finally giving Die Muppet Show a home (thanks to the German Wikipedia, I may be able to expand it), plus it gives me an excuse to create a Los Dinosaurios page later on. Andrew Leal (talk) 15:19, 21 June 2006 (UTC) Big Bird Meets the Orchestra Why does the talk tag being there for three weeks qualify the question as resolved? -- Scott (talk) 18:37, 19 June 2006 (UTC) :Well, according to Category:Active Talk Pages, and I don't know if it was you or Danny who decided it, and I quote, "This category is for new, active discussions, to help alert contributors to the latest questions. When a question's been answered, please take the talk box off the page. The talk box may also be removed if a question hasn't been answered after a week." Obviously most of us haven't been following it, and in some cases it's worth leaving around, but at this point, it seems clear that none of us know about the Big Bird book. Having 40 plus active talk pages (just winnowed down to 28 or so, but still) isn't always helpful. If someone sees the page and knows the info, chances are they'll add it or check out the discussion anyway, as often happens, talk box or no. Anyway, I added the attention tag. Isn't that just as good? Andrew Leal (talk) 18:41, 19 June 2006 (UTC) ::Attention works. I wonder if we should code a talk link into that template to generate discussion about what exactly needs attention. What do you think? -- Scott (talk) 18:42, 19 June 2006 (UTC) :::That's a good idea, I was wondering about that. We've been putting things like "Attention: Needs to be rewritten" or whatever in the edit summary, but that's not an efficient way of doing things. A talk link is a really good idea. -- Danny (talk) 18:46, 19 June 2006 (UTC) ::::Would there be a way to code it as optional, though? In some cases, it's useful to specify on the talk page what needs to be done, especially if it's a major rework in specific areas that may not be obvious to some. Other times, though, it's just "expand," "clean-up," "add actual text to Amy Brenneman", etc. Or maybe a second template for attention issues related to the talk page discussions (like Charlie Beaver)? Andrew Leal (talk) 18:47, 19 June 2006 (UTC) :::::I think even if it's just "expand" or "clean-up", you could still note that on the talk page. -- Danny (talk) 18:49, 19 June 2006 (UTC) ::::::Although that still leaves a question of what happens if an Attention tag is on a page for a long time, and nobody knows how to resolve the problem. Let's say we don't figure out the answer to the Big Bird Orchestra question for six months, when one of us buys a copy in an Ebay lot. Should the Attention tag be on that page the whole time? I don't want to see either the Active talk pages or the Attention category becoming graveyards for questions that nobody knows how to answer. -- Danny (talk) 18:48, 19 June 2006 (UTC) ::::::I agree, but it seems to me that attention tags could and proabbly should be left longer, since it takes most editors more time to get around to fixing a page, even one they're interested in, then just saying "You're wrong, that character was from blank blank" or whatever on a talk page. Maybe, one to two months, depending on whether discussion or any sort of change has occurred on the page in that time? And maybe, after a two to three week lapse, if the page still needs "attention" and it's of the sort almost anybody can do (clean-up or merging or sourcing something from an easily available DVD or VHS), the tag could be put back in? Letting it get cold for those who just didn't notice it the first time? Just a thought. Andrew Leal (talk) 18:56, 19 June 2006 (UTC) :Okay, I edited the attention template to include a talk page link (tried it out on Die Muppet Show, which had been uncategorzied and an active talk page since March 30). As for the other issues, should we move this to Category talk: Attention? Andrew Leal (talk) 19:34, 19 June 2006 (UTC) ::I think if an attention tag has been on a page for a long time, it just means that no one has cleaned it up yet. There's no problem to resolve, like with the talk tag. -- Scott (talk) 19:42, 19 June 2006 (UTC) :::So you're in favor of indefinite attention tags, then? I don't know. In some cases that may work, but I'd kind of like to see *something* done with Die Muppet Show rather than just remaining static for another four months, and I have no idea what to do with it myself (the logo is nice, though). Andrew Leal (talk) 19:45, 19 June 2006 (UTC) ::::I don't know what to do with it either, but I haven't lost sleep over it since March. By the way, I was looking at Wikia's Star Trek project, Memory Alpha, and they have over 1,800 uncategorized pages! Can you believe it? -- Scott (talk) 19:49, 19 June 2006 (UTC) ::::::Yikes! That's scary. From that perspective, yeah, not knowing what to do with one weird German Muppet Show page isn't so bad. Andrew Leal (talk) 19:54, 19 June 2006 (UTC) Attention tags Hey babe: You can take the attention tag off a page once you've paid attention to it. On Muppet Labs, I just wanted somebody to take the subliterate passages and rewrite them in English. Once you've done that, you can take the Attention tag out. I think we may be too lax about leaving talk boxes on the page after the question's been answered, which kind of litters up the Active talk pages until one of us comes by to clear it out. We might want to start a policy of taking out the talk/attention box as soon as you've fixed the problem or answered the question. -- Danny (talk) 05:01, 19 June 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, in this case I left it in in case there was something I missed. I'm trying to clean up the talk pages myself. Part of the problem is questions are raised, half answered, and then abandoned with no or little clear consensus. Andrew Leal (talk) 05:41, 19 June 2006 (UTC) Reverted alphabetization? Hey Andrew -- I'm curious as to why you reverted the edit I made to the Boober Fraggle's Recipes list. Aside from fixing the spelling of consomme, all I did was alphabetize. Is there some reason that's wrong?? I find those lists really hard to use when they are in random order. -- Wendy (talk) 02:52, 19 June 2006 (UTC) :Thing is, they weren't in random order. I included them chronologically by episode. That's probably not as obvious since I've only mined a great deal from three episodes and since the numbers are hidden, but there was method to my madness. Andrew Leal (talk) 03:01, 19 June 2006 (UTC) ::Ah. I see now. Sorry - I was focussing on the listed things, not the descriptions thereof; I'm tired tonight and find mindless alphabetization oddly soothing for some reason. Was the "consumme" thing deliberate also? I thought it was just a typo - it's usually "consomme", - but I won't change it again. -- Wendy (talk) 03:08, 19 June 2006 (UTC) New York Times Wiki Article We're not mentioned, unfortunately, but check it out: New York Time article, front page, above the fold Frogs Woo-ing You're somewhat chipper today! I imagine your classes are done... got spring fever? image:tongue.gif By the way, I rented Cartoons for Victory last night. Although I only watched two so far, and they don't give you the booklet for rentals, it was nice to see your name in the credits. Any idea when the Halloween volume comes out? I'll probably end up buying both. -- Scott (talk) 16:42, 17 June 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, classes ended in May, and I've been in El Paso for two weeks, but only the other day did I receive word that my funding is assured for next semester. That certainly helps one's piece of mind, though still filled with certain foreboding. That and the availability of tamales and quesadillas. :And I'll ask Steve when volume 2 comes out. It was only in May that I finally received my complementary copy and second pay installment! He's a nice guy, but very slow. By the way, can spring fever apply in the month of June, when the temperature is 107 degrees? (But little to no humidity, said Anthony Rowley!) Andrew Leal (talk) 23:27, 17 June 2006 (UTC) ::You're in upstate New York, right? Here in Boston it's only just recently begun to feel like Spring, what with all the rain and all. So, I've had a bit of spring fever recently myself. Glad to hear you're good to go for next semester! -- Scott (talk) 23:37, 17 June 2006 (UTC) ::In school times, I'm in upstate. Right now, in El Paso, Texas, where it is unquestionably summertime. Also found a 25 cent Sesame book full of Muppet Pets today, as well as a DVD of Bil Baird's Winnie the Pooh, so yeah, I'm pretty chipper. While you have the Victory DVD, be sure to listen to the radio broadcast (my notes accompany that as well), especially "Goofy the Horse." It's wonderfully bizarre. Andrew Leal (talk) 23:43, 17 June 2006 (UTC) Wonder Woman Woo-hoo! -- Scott (talk) 04:29, 16 June 2006 (UTC) :I thought you'd like that. And there's one more to be added later. Sheryl Lee Ralph guest starred on Wonder Woman and had a cameo in The Flinstones. Andrew Leal (talk) 04:32, 16 June 2006 (UTC) Fred the Dragon Heya! Was the info about MIT bogus? -- Scott (talk) 18:42, 11 June 2006 (UTC) :Yes and no. A character named "Fred the Dragon" appeared at MIT, but it's not the Muppet character we have listed as such (and all the more reason to rename him). The bit about his starring in graphic novels was the big tip-off. Andrew Leal (talk) 18:46, 11 June 2006 (UTC) :Not just bogus, but meaningless, as far as I can tell. It sounds like an inside joke for some friends who went to MIT. -- Danny (talk) 18:45, 11 June 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah. I checked, there is discussion of him on MIT message boards and a webcomic thing with the name. Can we go ahead and rename him "Fred (monster)" now? (Or I know someone wanted "Fred (Father Monster"). Andrew Leal (talk) 18:50, 11 June 2006 (UTC) crazy kids Heya... I'm calling it quits for the night. Keep an eye on User talk:The Flying Sheep if you can. He's not causing trouble so far, but he's ignoring me and my helpfullness. Also, why is Dean still on the wiki? Argh. -- Scott (talk) 03:17, 8 June 2006 (UTC) :Because Dean has yet to call anyone a Nazi or make up Italian shows, but yeah. I know how you feel. I'll try to keep an eye on things, on wheels! Andrew Leal (talk) 03:22, 8 June 2006 (UTC) Andrew's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives